liabilityseedsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assets and Liabilities Wiki:Error encoding guide
This is an error guide for the Assets and Liabilities Wiki. Normal Errors Stub (ERR_ATRICLE_CLEANUP_STUB) Stubs are found on every wiki there is. It is commonly very short and/or have only up to 250-500 words. An average article has more than 1000 words. When the article is printed out the tendency of paper being used will be only 1. When placing a Stub error please add the following info: Unknown Gender (ERR_CHARACTER_GENDER_NULL) Commonly if the character in this wiki is minor then commonly it has its gender not revealed or is either part of the LGBT. When placing a Unknown Gender error please add the following info: Unidentified Pronouns (ERR_CHARACTER_GENDER_UNDEFINED) This is often confused with the error above, if available. What's about this is that the gender is officially either revealed by posts or by the infobox, but the writer didn't even bother proofing the article and updating the pronouns in the article. When placing a Wrong Pronoun error please add the following info: Undefined Character Name (ERR_CHARACTER_UNDEFINED) Also with minor characters. When placing an Unknown Character Name error please add the following info: Important Errors Messy text format (ERR_ARTICLE_CLEANUP_FAIL) Also a problem on most wikis. The writer didn't even care what the viewers would react when they see what (s)he had done in that article. When placing an Article Cleanup error please add the following info: Messy image format (ERR_IMAGE_CLEANUP_FAIL) Horrible JPEGs and PNGs can show up in this particular page. When placing an Image Cleanup error please add the following info: Over-detailed summary (ERR_ARTICLE_CLEANUP_OVERLOAD) Sometimes people think that the "Grassy is just grass" info is not enough. They bothered to insert "Grassy is an overgrown section of the lawn that the mower forgot to mow." This can lead to overwhelming spoilers so overwhelming that the viewer would actually know all of the episode/book, then not even bothering to read it, declining the popularity of the merchandise. When placing an Overdetailed error please add the following info: Ambiguous merchandise canon (ERR_ARTICLE_CLEANUP_SYNONYMOUS) If placed on this wiki because it is(was) made by the staff of the AnL themselves and made for a different reason, this can be considered as an ambiguous canon. When placing an Ambiguous Canon error please add the following info: Very important errors Candidate for deletion (ERR_ARTICLE_CLEANUP_UNDO) A candidate for deletion. Why? Bad writing, very unrelated canon, etc. This excludes user pages, user talk pages, page talk pages, etc. When placing a Candidate for Deletion error please add the following info: You may notice that this page is under the category (if) "Candidates for Deletion". Outdated (ERR_ARTICLE_CLEANUP_OUTDATED) If no one touched this page for almost a year, then this is outdated. When placing an Outdated error please add the following info: }} at }}|info = Even though that this error shows that this has been recently edited, look at this page's history and see for yourselves.|error code = ERR_ARTICLE_CLEANUP_OUTDATED}} Other errors Compound Error This is both a convenience and a pain on the neck. * Advantages: ** More organized * Disadvantages: ** More coding ** Smaller errors }} Spoiler